Session 6b (Stars of Io)
The party plans their next move. Decides to make their way to the Underdark. On the way they are ambushed by undead sent from the kingdom of Netheril. Status * Location: The A-Frame *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +2000 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +2000 **Drew - Nora Lenderby ***XP: +2050 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +2000 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: +2000 *Date: October 1, 2011 Summary Onboard the Mitemer *Pederyn was nowhere to be found back on the ship! Her whereabouts remain a mystery. *Illustral was dislodged from the belly of the submarine, which Wuell then repairs. *The party discussed plans for where to find the next StarRK1. Veltalar *Illustral returned the magical map to the Iounians, who are grateful. *He also saw the lords the party was mistaken for the day before. Skyclave *The party next traveled to Skyclave, which is the nearest outpost also near a cave connected to the Underdark, where the party suspected another Star to be. Having no more specific of a location they began asking for advice. *Nora took on the appearance of a ravishing dwarf women and got advice from a drunken dwarf. The dwarf was a member of the Dwarven Mining Union, and contacts the head office to find out if there have been any especially bad conflicts with the Drow and their mining operations. Helgabal *The party traveled to Helgabal following the dwarf's information. *The region was cold, and the party must traverse a mountain to reach the mines. They buy some supplies before heading out. Galena Mountains *Their first night in the mountains, the party was ambushed by several undead and a claw monster, most likely sent by the Seven PrincesRK2. They were aware of the Fang-shaped amulet Star, and tried to steal it. They were redead. Darmshall *The party met with the Dwarven Mining Union chapter at the outpost just before the mines. They agreed to stable their mounts free of charge. *A dwarf led the party the mine most recently exposed to the Underdark. Restricted Mines *The party dug through a caved in shaft, which led to a room full of spiders, most of which are burnt to death, but one escaped. *They dig through another cave-in, where the find a chamber with a dwarf skeleton, along with a valuable piece of armor. *They find a handcar (also known as a pump trolley, pump car, jigger, or Kalamazoo) and tracks leading further down the mine, and eagerly hop aboard. *Unused to controlling the simple vehicle, the party speeds past a brightly lit room and crashes into the next, where the tracks endRK3. *There were more spiders and Drow in the cavern, which were also defeated. *Gnarlimb tamed a Blade Spider recently dismounted by the defeated Drow. He affectionately named her Carlotta. *Having secured the area, the party had a sleep. Sleepy sleepy sleep. Commentary * RK1As we've discussed, when our party doesn't have a strong lead we feel a little lost. I do appreciate the amount of freedom given but sometimes the world can feel a bit too big to go up against. * RK2I actually liked this encounter--despite being mostly useless. I think because this may have been the most story advancement we had over the weekend. (We know that Netheril knows that we are after the stars). * RK3Also as discussed, your quick-time event here could have been implemented a little better. Loot *Galena Mountains **Magic Rod **Spell components *Restricted Mines - Sealed Room **Belt of Sacrifice *Restricted Mines - Drow Rider Room **Spiderweb Robes - Level 8 **Blade Spider